


爸爸活

by TiTiGS



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 大叔帮帮我, 爸爸活
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 使用“大叔帮帮我”网站的大学生宇智波带土在见面时遇到了他的老师旗木卡卡西。一个美丽的意外。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

01  
宇智波带土拎着行李箱，狼狈地从二楼冲了下来。  
“死老头子有本事永远不要叫我回来啊！”他念叨着拉了拉书包带子，朝楼上翻了个好看的白眼。  
青年掏出手机，拨通了一个电话。  
“喂，迪达拉吗？我可不可以暂时去你那里借住一阵子啊？”  
路灯从红色跳到绿色，他边过马路边继续向电话另一头倾诉自己的倒霉遭遇。  
“老头子又带了一个新的回家，我不过是让那个女的不要总用我的沐浴露还来我面前有意无意地晃，就被他赶出来了。”  
“他居然让我说话放尊重点，我……”  
突然，青年停在了一家网吧门口。  
“哦，蝎在你家啊，那算了。”他收好手机，抬头看了看通宵网吧的牌子，毅然决然走了进去。  
这一住就是三天。带土在网吧逼仄狭小的空间里差点把腰住断，断送掉他下半辈子的性福。  
虽说看起来像个无家可归的废柴，但宇智波带土的的确确是木叶大学物理系大二的学生。就在他与同为“晓”社团的社员一起坐在樱花树下吃午餐便当的时候，迪达拉对着他的惨状提出了一个建设性建议。  
“你为什么不去爸爸活这个网站上注册一个账号呢？”  
“什么？爸爸…什么？”  
蝎朝迪达拉投去不赞成与威胁的一瞥，然而后者似乎并没有接收到，只是自顾自兴奋地介绍着。  
“只要你在上面发一张自己的照片和胡乱写的简介什么的，就会有大叔来联系你哦，只是看看电影吃吃饭就有钱拿。这样子你不就有钱租房子了吗？”迪达拉沉浸在自己的英明神武中，丝毫没注意到危险的靠近。  
“你很熟练啊？”蝎用一种一潭死水的口气问迪达拉。  
“话倒也不是这么说……”迪达拉看向蝎，在看到对方足以杀人的目光后嘴里的话马上拐弯，“但、但是我没有干过这样的事说哦旦那*？”  
话是这么说，可他的手却没闲着，飞快地抓起带土的手机登录了名叫“爸爸活（大叔帮帮我）”的网站。  
“喂喂是谁给你的权力把我大一社团比赛的照片放上去的啊？”带土抓起手机，看到简介栏填上的“阿飞”和去年的照片，恨不能当场打死迪达拉，只是碍于蝎还在，只得作罢。  
“你就乖乖等着大叔上钩好啦。拜拜~”迪达拉拉着蝎迅速逃离战场。  
“说起来……”带土对此依然抱有顾虑，准备找个比迪达拉靠谱点儿的人商量商量，“鬼鲛你怎么看？”  
“这种东西……大概不太靠谱吧？”鬼鲛挠挠头，“先不说为什么有这么多大叔对男大学生感兴趣，能使用这种网站的大约都是现实中找不到对象的人？”  
“有道理……”带土瞬间又趴了下去，“可我真的不想再住通宵网吧了啊啊啊！”  
“家里真的回不去了吗？”  
“唉，除非老头子又换女朋友了，不然我就只能在外漂泊了。”  
“母亲那边呢？”  
“小时候离了婚就再婚了，能记得我生日还寄卡片已经很不错了。”不知道是不是把头埋在手臂里的原因，带土的声音闷闷的。

于是带土拉着行李箱一直在外面溜达到了天黑。  
明明还没步入社会，却像个社会人似的处处碰壁。  
在他第一万次死皮赖脸地询问打工的餐厅店长佩恩能不能收留他被拒绝之后（佩恩：“老子这里又不是旅馆连床都没有你想睡地上吗？”），带土破罐子破摔地打开“爸爸活”，惊异地发现有人联系他，时间是五分钟之前。  
坂田氏？好奇怪的名字。他接着阅读对方发来的短讯,屏幕上的一行字映入他眼中。  
“东京麻布十番莱布利酒店一楼大堂。八点。”  
没了。  
这人还真是简洁明了，除去那个看起来就很贵的酒店名字不说，只有时间的邀约看起来就很不靠谱吧？不知道迪达拉说的靠不靠谱。  
不过还有什么糟糕程度比得上在网吧住上第四天呢？  
带土陷入了对人生的怀疑。明明自己也是有父母的孩子，却因为一些奇怪的原因快要露宿街头。在这关键的时候朋友们却都因为各种各样的原因不方便收留自己。他坐在街边的长椅上，看着熙熙攘攘的街头。她和他甜蜜地牵着手从自己面前经过，他和他身着校服勾着肩膀没个正形，她和她聊着某某明星的八卦……  
带土的心情一下子跌到了谷底，他从来没有像此刻一般期盼有人能让他依靠，哪怕是一分钟的拥抱，他好像稍稍理解了那些举着牌子在街头要求拥抱的人。  
这么大的世界，带土却不知道自己能去哪里。  
他吸了吸鼻子，拉起行李箱向前走去。

带土进了酒店大堂，径直走向前台前方的椅子坐了下来，仿佛走到这里已经用完了所有力气。  
不知道过了多久，他能感觉到一个男人从一楼大厅走了出来，慢慢地靠近了自己，在自己左手边的椅子上坐了下来。  
“感觉……都无所谓了。正在上大二的学习哲学的大学生，加入了文学社。”  
“哲学吗？”坐在带土边上的男人轻轻地问道，只是被带土接下来的话给盖住，消失不见。带土只是以为他产生了多数人会有的疑问：男生学哲学？  
他低着头继续说着，像是想将内心的委屈与不愉快全都倾吐在这个陌生人面前。  
“也有谈得来的同级前辈，以为朋友很多，结果到最后还是没能找到可以帮自己的人。说起来的确是这样，其实每个人都是一座孤岛呢。比起这个，果然还是找陌生人随便照顾一下好了，虽然也没有天真到以为对方能够理解自己，但是果然陌生人会更加礼貌，即使心里暗想眼前之人在说些什么狗屁，也不会表现出来……啊，我只是想好好地睡一觉啊，果然……只是想有个地方睡觉啊。”  
“啊，我明白了。”  
“诶？”没想到是这样的回答，带土终于将视线从自己的T恤下摆移开，看向眼前的男人。  
男人看起来大约二十八岁左右，头发是白色的，戴着黑色的口罩，左眼上有淡淡的伤疤，即使是只看露出来的双眼，带土敢肯定这是个长相出众的人。他懒懒散散地瘫在椅子上，与此不相配的是一身西装。不过领带已经被主人扯得松松垮垮，一副擅离职守，下一秒就要偷偷开溜的样子。  
不过男人的声音很好听，像是在温柔中浸过，秋日午后被太阳吻过的干燥衣物给人带来的大约就是这感觉吧，温暖又安心。即使一副靠不住的样子，声音却透露着相反的讯息。  
“我说，就按照你说的那样吧。”说完这句话，眼前的男人起身拎起带土的行李箱，朝大门走去。  
带土愣了两秒，赶紧跟上他。  
带土跟着他左绕右绕，最后进了公寓的０９１５号房间。  
男人将他的行李放在了一间客房里。  
“你住这间，柜子里有毛巾和洗漱用品，房间里有卫生间，要喝水去厨房拿。对了……你叫什么？”  
“阿……飞。”  
“……我说真名。”男人双手抱在胸前，有点想笑。毕竟这个名字假得太明显了。  
“宇智波……宇智波带土。”贸然跟对方回家什么的的确是没大脑，不过对方看起来不像什么坏人，带土想。  
“旗木卡卡西。晚安。”说完这句话，对方就带上了房间的门，利落地转身离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


	2. Chapter 2

02  
就，就这样？  
带土呆呆地站在房间里，过了好久才回过神来。  
这是做慈善吗？还是说现在的大叔为了一张脸什么事都可以答应？但是说起来，卡卡西对于大叔这个称呼来说是太年轻了。至少长得很年轻。  
也很帅。  
带土打量着眼前的房间。  
床头的右边放置着书桌，其上有个三层的书柜，满满当当的，塞满了福柯的书，连书与上层书架的间隙都塞着厚厚的笔记本和稿纸，一股学术的气息扑面而来。  
要么他还在读书，要么是个搞研究的。带土想道。毕竟以他的年纪，读个博士也不算很违和吧。  
“冰箱有秋刀鱼、味增汁茄子和饭，自己加热。旗木卡卡西。”旁边放着一把钥匙。  
第二天带土没能见到卡卡西，所以昨晚酝酿了半宿的别别扭扭的道谢的话也没能有机会说出口。  
该说这个人是傻呢还是别的什么，就这样把钥匙交给了第一次见面的陌生人。  
还真是直接。带土嚼着秋刀鱼想道，果然还是红豆糕这样的甜食比较好吃啊。  
带土要一直到十点才会有课，这个公寓离大学也不远，步行十分钟就能到，于是他将餐具都清洗完毕后，慢吞吞地收拾着上课的课本，连同零散的几支水笔一同放进了书包里。

十点的课是哲学。教这门课的是一个带着金属框架眼镜的不苟言笑的海归博士藤原老师。即使已经怀孕临近预产期也依然坚守岗位。上节课的加缪才开了个头，带土倒有点担心她讲不完这一节。  
果不其然，带土一跨进教室，就听说原本的藤原老师因为生下了丈夫期盼已久的孩子要休息上一年，相应地，他们班的哲学课程会换成一个年轻的男老师，听说也是刚刚在外留学归来，本科和研究生都是在本校念的，是个只用了4年就全部毕业了的天才学长。  
重点是，还很帅。  
有多帅？带土被勾起了好奇心。说真的，能把哲学学到这个程度的，头发真的没有已经离他而去吗？好歹也是仅次于医学部的高危学部呢。  
带土被自己脑补的地中海大叔给逗笑了，所以没有注意到一个瘦高的身影已经站在了讲台上。  
学生们的窃窃私语在一道温柔的声音中渐渐平息。  
“藤原老师休产假的这一年里，暂时就由我来负责同学们这门课的教学。个人原因，我授课会戴着口罩，不过会保证同学们能够听清。”  
咦，声音有点耳熟？  
“我叫旗木卡卡西，叫我旗木老师或者卡卡西老师都可以，有问题也欢迎来办公室，我一般会在。”  
等等，他说他叫什么？  
带土猛地抬头，和昨晚别无二致的脸出现在自己面前。  
好死不死，自己因为来晚了只能坐在第二排（是的大家抢的都是后排座位），此时卡卡西正睁着他的死鱼眼扫视着前排的同学，似乎正毫无诚意地试图记住几张学弟学妹们的脸。  
在脑子作出反应之前，带土就迅速低下头，一副正在预习上课内容的好学生形象。  
才怪。  
他翻开课本一看，这课本没有别的，歪歪斜斜的每页上都写着“怎么办”三个大字，仔细看了半天，才从字缝里看出字来，满本都写着两个字，是‘牙白（糟糕）’！  
完了完了，跑火车都跑到周×人那里去了！快清醒一点！  
带土将两只手心印上有点发烧的脸颊，试图冷静下来。  
于是两节课过去了，除了机械性地记录下卡卡西，不，旗木老师幻灯片和黑板上的重点，带土根本是一无所获。  
他的一半大脑除了疯狂感叹卡卡西的声音有多好听之外，他的另一半大脑根本就是在大喊：“我该怎么办！”  
卡卡西清冷的气质和不用摘口罩就能令人确信的出色的容貌为他吸引到了很多女大学生，虽然带土一眼就能看出围在他身边的多半说不明白他这节课到底说了什么。不过这为带土迅速逃离这间教室提供了时间。  
其实带土直到下课也没想明白自己为什么要逃跑。明明自己和卡卡西是清清白白的房客与房东的关系——也许自己暂时没钱交房租。  
满脑子乱七八糟想法的他没注意到，旗木老师的视线向自己的方向飘了一下，很快又恢复了正常。  
他漫步在校园里，踏着被春风裹挟落落地的樱花花瓣，漫无目的地乱转。还没等他反应过来，自己就已经站在了哲学部大楼前。  
果然还是要和他解释清楚吧，自己也真的不是个随便的人，会轻率地和网站上认识的大叔回家。等待被发现的时光可不是什么“我知道我们会上床，但不知道是什么时候上床，这就是最好的时光”。还不如自己主动解释来得痛快。  
虽然是这么回事，但是直到站在卡卡西面前，带土才发现自己空有一腔坦白的勇气，却忘了打个腹稿，准确无误地传达自己的中心思想。  
“那个……老师，有空吗？”怎么回事，一开口一副要约他出去的架势？  
“啊，有什么事吗？”卡卡西从面前的教案中抬起头，弯了弯眼睛，注视着带土。带土总觉得他已经认出了自己，只是出于某种原因选择不点破，不过看起来并非在为此苦恼。  
“我是宇智波带土……是你的哲学课的学生……”带土眼神飘忽地接着说道。卡卡西温润如玉的黑色眼眸真的很好看，仿佛能将自己吸进另一个世界。只不过为了避免自己把黑历史说个精光，还是不要再看下去为好。  
“嗯，”卡卡西突然起身，朝门口走去。“稍等哦。”  
他关上了门，顺便贴心地落了锁。  
等等，为什么要锁门啊？为了销毁自己使用这个羞耻网站的证据准备杀人灭口吗？  
“接下来的内容不太适合别人听到吧？”卡卡西转身坐在了自己的写字台边缘上，两脚交叉，一副悠闲的样子。  
果然，他认出自己了。带土在内心叹息，但不知为什么，有有点开心。  
“其实……我是第一次用这个网站啦，还是朋友帮我注册的……不过不巧遇到了老师你啦。嗯……我的意思是，我会尽快找到住处的，不会再麻烦您了，毕竟您也不想被传什么奇怪的谣言吧……”带土差点说到一半就跑题，幸而很快悬崖勒马，回到了主线。  
卡卡西轻轻笑出了声，给懒散又冷清的他增添了一丝生气。  
“什么网站？”  
“就是一个叫爸爸活的……”带土说到一半，发现了不对劲。  
“等等，老师您不知道这是什么网站吗？您不是那天晚上约我见面的人吗？”  
“我的确不知道这个网站，这一点你可以放心，”卡卡西带着笑意和揶揄的话语让带土的脸一下涨红，“昨天是哲学部欢迎新来的客座教授的酒会，我一向不适应这样的场合，所以中途跑出来想抽支烟，谁知碰到了你。”  
“嗯……”带土一下子被这样的巧合夺取了语言能力，只是小声地回应表示自己有在听。  
“刚刚坐下，就听到你说了一大堆很丧气的话，总觉得’好好地睡一觉’这样的要求大概是可以满足你的吧？一副很伤心的样子，让人没办法丢下你不管啊。”卡卡西温和地看着带土。  
不知是不是错觉，带土觉得卡卡西并没有反感他的意思。  
“下次可要分清网友和老师哦。”卡卡西狡黠地弯起嘴角，说出的话让带土再一次烧红了脸。  
“不……不会，嗯，不会有下次了。”带土吞吞吐吐地回应道。岂止没有下次，他现在就想注销自己的账号，以此明志。不过转念一想，老师也不会管学生上什么社交网站吧？  
卡卡西看着再次因为害羞而失去话语能力的带土，觉得好像这样的巧合也不算坏。嘛，不过是多养了只容易害羞的兔子罢了。  
“走吧。”卡卡西拎起包。  
“啊？”  
“吃饭去了，带土同学。”  
带土愣了两秒，而后带着自己也没察觉到的愉悦跟上了前方的男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当时的碎碎念：  
> 1.当当当当！卡老师才不用这个网站啦，只是美丽的意外。  
> 2.卡卡西（井上和彦）的声音真的好好听！！我要是捡到了堍我也不放他走了😕（做梦吧你）  
> 3.最近在看《银魂》，总觉得带土的吐槽太多了，接近OOC边缘了哈哈哈哈哈哈。
> 
> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


End file.
